Somos familia
by EsmeKagamine
Summary: Este solo es un fic en el que se involucran los vocaloid la historia me pertenece al 100% y vocaloid no me pertenece.
1. Somos familia -Prologo-

Prologo

Muchas veces has escuchado que amar a tu familia es un tabu.

Mi nombre es len kagamine tengo un hermano llamado Rinto y dos preciosas hermanas de las cuales estoy enamorado llamadas Lenka y Rin, mi amor hacia ellas no lo puedo cambiar y desearía hacerlas totalmente mías pero no puedo decidir solo una, pero todo cambio cuando todos se fueron de vacaciones y solo quedamos nosotros tres.

Espero no ocurra nada, debo controlarme...


	2. Somos familia -Capitulo 1-

~Capitulo 1~

-Somos familia-

Lily: Quiero que se porten bien escucharon y Len cuida a tus hemanas.  
Len: Claro mamá diviertanse.

Narro yo.  
Se despidieron de sus padres y su hermano y entraron a casa al entrar Len sube a su cuarto y se pone a pensar

Len: que hare si tan solo hubiera ido esto no pasaria... waaaa me siento tan nervioso.

Lenka: Len estas ahi, tengo hambre.

Len: *pensando* /había olvidado lo torpes que son./ Ya voy lenka  
*Abre la puerta y ve a lenka en short y camisa de tirantes*  
*sonrojado* waaa lenka que haces vestida asi

Lenka: onii? *confundida*

Len: olvidalo vamos a hacer de comer

Narro yo. Len dejo que Lenka bajara primero puesto que el estaba en esa edad si en esa en la que le gustaba ver a las mujeres, al bajar su atencion estaba en el trasero de Lenka y tuvo una leve ereccion.

Len: *pensando* /rayos debo calmarme /

Rin: Len ire a la tienda faltan cosas para lo que queremos comer.

Len: Claro con cuidado  
*Pensando* /solo estare con Lenka en la cocina./

Lenka: *pensando* / perfecto solo estare con Len en la cocina/

Hasta aqui el cap si les gusta diganme para seguir si no no hacer mas, gracias.


	3. Somos familia -capitulo 2-

Somos familia

~capítulo 2~

Lenka: Len vas a querer pepinos en la ensalada

Len: *Sonrojado* cl-claro Lenka.

Lenka: bien. * se agacha en el refrigerador dejando alzado el trasero* Con cuanto alcanza onii

Len: *pensando* /porque debe pasar esto así no resistiré más y apenas va un día/ supongo que con 2 lenka.

Lenka: *se levanta y choca con len*

Narro yo  
Los dos rubios calleron al suelo y el refrigerador se cerro. Cuando cayeron estaban en una postura un poco extraña.

Len: waa Lenka pesas

Lenka: lo siento onii *aplasta algo sin darse cuenta* Estas suave Len como cuando eramos niños

Len: *pensando* /porque esta tocando mi ... -w- debo decirle/ *sonrojado* Lenka podrias quitar tu mano de ahi

Lenka: *sonrojada* lo siento onii. *Pensando* onii, no Len debo decirte algo.

Len: claro *trata de pararse*

Lenka: *lo abraza* Len sabes he crecido y tu... tu... me... me gustas. *Sonrojada lo besa*

Narra Len.  
Necesitaba levantarme no quería hacer nada a Lenka es mi familia debo reprimir estos sentimientos y ella me dice lo único que he querido escuchar y ahora me esta besando que hago... si Rin nos ve sera malo pero es mi única oportunidad.

Len: *corresponde el beso y se separa* Lenka sabes igual me gustas y mucho puedo decir Te amo pero somos hermanos nadie lo tomara bien así que no podemos *voltea la mirada*

Lenka: Len eso no me importa yo de verdad quiero estar con tigo

-suena la puerta y ambos se levantan-

Rin: Llegue *abraza a Len* cargame al cuarto Len

Lenka: Lo siento Rin me esta ayudando a cocinar *pensando* / necesito hablar con el seriamente /

Len: *Pensando*/ No es la primera vez que pasa esto siempre pelean por lo mismo, pero ahora mi corazón se acelera / Vamos Rin, Lenka espérame *sonríe y le da algo*

Narro yo  
El rubio subió al cuarto de Rin y la dejo en la cama cuando de repente Rin lo besa

Len: Rin que sucede... *sonrojado*

Rin: Len me gustas... *lo besa*

Narra Len: porque sucede esto hoy y las dos necesito hablar con ella pero ese beso es muy prometedor y no perderé la oportunidad de seguirlo, las amo a ambas las quiero para mi.

Len: *se separa* Rin somos hermanos

Rin: lose Len pero ya no puedo más. ..

Len: Rin debes saber algo... No sólo te amo a ti, también a Lenka... *se levanta de la cama*

Rin: *sorprendida* Len almenos se que nos quieres.

-en la cocina-

Narra Lenka  
Rayos Len porque haces esto, pero supongo que esto que me dio sera para ir en la noche, esperame Len *feliz*

-en el cuarto-  
Rin: *sujeta a Len contra la cama y se sienta sobre el besandolo*

len: Rin para..

Rin: no puedo len lo siento..

Len: *piensa* /si ella no lo ve mal no debo resistirme pero lenka../ Rin basta *se levanta y sale del cuarto*

Narra Len  
Debo hacerlo ella quiere pero sera después me siento agitado y mi corazón esta como loco por ahora esperare a Lenka waaaaa porque a mi, por ahora iré a terminar el desayuno.

Que le habrá dado Len a Lenka porque Rin esta de esa forma.  
\- si les gusta díganme-


	4. Somos familia -Capitulo 3-

~Somos Familia~

Capítulo 3

Narro yo: Todos desayunaron Len estaba incomodo mientras las dos rubias platicaban, cuando Len termina de comer se va a su cuarto dejando a las dos rubias solas

Rin: Hiciste tus progresos mientras no estaba verdad Lenka?  
Lenka: Tal vez Rin *sonrojada*  
Rin: Que hiciste *agitando a lenka*  
Lenka: Yo lo bese wwwwaaaaaaaaa está muerta de la pena pero lo quiero mucho  
Rin: Yo.. Yo también lo bese  
Lenka: estas lista para declararte a el Rin, totalmente  
Rin: *pensando* /quiero hacerlo pero me da miedo que hare espero no pase nada hasta después de un tiempo/ No lose Lenka es un poco difícil  
Lenka: Rin puedo aprovecharme de esto sabes, yo si estoy lista *sonríe*  
Rin: *seria* estas diciendo que esto es una competencia  
Lenka: Sabes que no podemos ser las dos Rin *haciendo un puchero*  
Rin: Pues esto es guerra *azota la mesa*  
Lenka: *se levanta y camina* Lo es hermana.. *pensando* /tengo ventaja iré en la noche con Len/

Narro yo: Len estaba en las escaleras escuchando todo lo que dijeron y pensando en que haría puesto que ellas estaban peleando por él y él quería tenerlas a ambas y sube a su cuarto y se tira en su cama cuando de repente tocan su puerta

Len: Quien?  
Rin: Soy yo puedes abrirme  
Len: *abre la puerta* Que sucede Rin  
Rin: *brinca hacia len y lo besa*  
Len: *confundido separa a Rin* Que te pasa Rin  
Rin: No quiero, *lo abraza*  
Len: No quieres que Rin  
Rin: No quiero que solo seas de Len *aprieta a Len*  
Len: La besa Rin no puedo ser solo de una  
Rin: Pero solo puede ser una len  
Len: Las quiero a las dos Rin no puedo escoger solo una  
Rin: Len… Baka *sale del cuarto*  
Len: *pensando* /que le pasa no puedo solo tener a una quiero a las dos, las amo por igual/ *golpea la pared y se acuesta*

Narro yo: después de todo esto Len se quede dormido hasta el anochecer, Rin se la pasó jugando videojuegos en su cuarto y Lenka solo esperaba la hora adecuada, cuando Lenka se dio cuenta de que Rin había apagado su Luz fue al cuarto de Len con una pijama y algo muy provocador debajo

Lenka: *pensando* /es la hora pero estoy nerviosa si no lo hago Rin me ganara y no quiero eso/ *camina al cuarto de Len silenciosamente y abre la puerta*  
Len: *dormido*  
Lenka: *besa a Len con mucha intensidad y el despierta*  
Len: *abraza a lenka correspondiendo el beso* *se separa por la falta de aire dejando un leve hilo de baba que mostraba la intensidad de aquel beso*  
Lenka: Len vine… porque quiero hacer esto quiero ser solo tuya Len  
Len: *sonrojado* Lenka no puedo controlarme cuando las veo pero debes saber que quiero tener a las dos..  
Lenka: No me importa si soy la primera *se sienta sobre len*  
Len: *pensando* /lo haré la deseo más que a nada, como a Rin/ *pone a lenka debajo de el besándola*  
LEEEEEEEEEEEEEMOOOOOOOONNN ALERTTTTTTTTTT  
Narro yo: Los dos rubios se besaban con mucha intensidad Lenka soltaba unos cuantos gemidos y len muy sonrojado, Len comenzó a bajar la pijama de la rubia dejando al descubierto ese conjunto que dejaba ver mucha carne  
Len: *sonrojado* lenka puedo  
Lenka; Claro Len *sonrojada*  
Len: *comenzo a levantar el brasier de Lenka apretando sus pechos mientras lamia su cuello*  
Lenka: ah…ah.. ah… Len…. *le costaba respirar*  
Len: *sonrojado* Te amo Lenka  
Lenka: Len soy feliz, *sonrojada* puedes hacerlo  
Len: estas segura lenka  
Lenka: Claro Len  
Narro yo: Len comenzó a quitar la ropa interior de Lenka tocando su vagina viendo que estaba muy mojada comenzó a masajear la zona haciendo que la rubia soltara leves gemidos, Len al percatarse de su reacción comenzó a introducir sus dedos dentro causando que lenka no se contuviera mas y soltara gemidos mas fuertes.  
Len: *acalorado* Lo haré Lenka  
Lenka: Len hazlo

Narro yo: Len introdujo su pene en la vagina de Lenka haciendo que Lenka comenzara a gemir su acto sexual se escuchaba un poco fuera del cuarto pero ellos no se percataban de eso la habitación estaba llena de los besos de len y los gemidos de ambos por el acto cambiando de posición, lenka lloraba de placer y dolor ya que era su primera vez.  
Len: Lenka ya n….. ya no puedo mas  
Lenka: Hagamoslo juntos.. *sonrojada*

Narroyo: Los dos rubios se vinieron, len llenando a Lenka de lo que ella deseaba  
Lenka: espero no quedar embarazada Len  
Len: No te preocupes princesa te amo y si así es no te abandonare

Narro yo: Cansados se quedaron dormidos, pero esos sonidos habían despertado a Rin haciendo que se levantara a revisar que era… pero ellos no se habían dado cuenta de que la puerta quedo entre abierta y Rin estaba al otro lado de la puerta viendo todo lo que sucedía llorando en silencio..  
Rin: *cierra la puerta* Al menos cierren la puerta tontos *llora y se va*

Hasta a qui el cap de hoy sep, es mi primer Lemmon así que disfruten mis idioteces y gracias a los que siguen mi fic.


	5. Somos familia -Capitulo 4-

p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Lenka: *dormida junto a len*/p  
div class="text_exposed_show" style="display: inline; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 6px;"Len: la escuche... y me vio... con Lenka ¿Que hare ahora?/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;"-Habitacion de rin-/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;"Rin: Sabia que ellos se querian... y aun asi pense que se fijaria en mi soy una tonta *llorando*/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;"-habitación de len-/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;"Len: la quiero también, como puedo elegir solo a una *mira a lenka la besa*/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;"Lenka: *despierta* estoy cansada aun quieres que te abraze../p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;"Len: No... solo... que Rin ... nos ha visto/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;"Lenka: *piensa* / espero que asi se aleje de len/ oh... que haremos hablaras con ella./p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;"Len: Si. Y lo hare ahora *cubre a lenka ya que esta desnuda y se pone los boxers, se dirije a la puerta de Rin*/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;"Lenka: waaaa... Lo hize con Len al fin.. pero no es tan bueno como Rinto... *sonríe y mira su celular*/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;"-cuarto de Rin-/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;"Len*toca la puerta de Rin* Rin-chan estas ahi.../p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;"Rin: *Seca sus ojos y sale* deberias ir con Lenka, debe tener frio y estar cansada./p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;"Len: Respecto a lo que viste... yo hable con ella... ella sabe que me gustan mucho las dos pero esto solo paso... lo siento Rin ./p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;"Rin: *besa a len y llora* crei que no me querias... dare todo de mi para estar con tigo... te lo asegudo/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;"Len: *sonrie* descansa princesa... nos vemos por la mañana *besa a Rin tiernamente y se va*/p  
/div 


	6. Somos familia -Capitulo 5-

p style="margin: 0px 0px 6px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Lenka: *despierta y besa a Len* Hola buenos dias/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Len: *acaricia el cabello de Lenka* buenos dias/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"-Se escucha que se abre la puerta-/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Rinto: *cierra la puerta*/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Len* escucha la puerta* Lenka vete a tu cuarto/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Lenka: esta bien *lo besa y se va*/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Rinto: sube las escaleras y se va directo al cuarto de len* Hey flojo despierta/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Len: *mira a Rinto sorprendido* Regresaste antes/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Rinto: *sonrie* No te dejaria solo con ellas mucho tiempo, tu sabes que me gustan ambas/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Len:*mira a otro lado* Lose,../p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Rinto: *mira a Len y se acerca a su cara* Sera que estas celoso.. *sonrie*/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Len: *voltea la cara y queda muy cerca del rostro de Rinto*/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Rinto: *se acerca y le da un rapido beso*/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Len: Waaaaaaaaaa Que te sucede *se limpia la boca con el brazo*/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Rinto: *rie* es un poco de lo que tendran ellas si las besas/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Len: *sonrojado* vete de mic uarto baka/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Rinto: *se va*/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Len: Quiero estar con ellas tambien.../p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"-En el cuarto de lenka-/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Lenka: *desnuda*/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Rinto: *entra a el cuarto sin aviso alguno*/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Lenka: *lo mira y lo besa* Volviste... Leiste mi mensaje cierto/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Rinto: *toma de la cintura a Lenka* Claro que lo lei.. no dejare que lo hagas de nuevo con el *besa a lenka bruscamente y la tira a la cama*/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Lenka: *sonrie* A esto llegaste/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Rinto: *besa a lenka y la comienza a exitar con su mano en los pechos*/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Lenka: Mhhhh.. Rinto no escucharan y esto hara que el plan este... mal/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Rinto: *rie* entonces que sea rapido/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Lenka: a... a que te refieres/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Rinto: *se quita los pantalones e introduce su pene en la vajina de lenka*/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Lenka: aaa *llora* RInto quitate me lastimas/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Rinto: no qu...iero/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Lenka: * * llorano/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"-En el cuarto de len-/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Len: *se cambia* Are... escuche un ruido extraño *sale al pasillo y escucha que el ruido proviene del cuarto de Lenka y se acerca*/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Lenka: Rinto... por ... favor/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Rinto: Casi termino *jala el cabello de Lenka:/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Lenka: ahhh.. sueltame tonto/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Rinto: *se viene dentro de lenka*/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"-En la puerta del cuarto len estaba mirando-/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Len: Ella... esta con Rinto que sucede.../p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"-En el cuarto-/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Lenka: *se limpia las lagrimas y besa a rinto* No me gusta que me lastimes/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Rinto: ¨*se sube los pantalones* eso te pasa por estar con el *se va y abre la puerta viendo a Len*/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Len: *sorprendido*/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Rinto: Are que haces aqui/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Len: etto.. escuche ruido y queria revisar que era *baja la mirada* Pero ya vi que sucede/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Rinto: *mira a len y se va* lenka bañate y vistete/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Len:*cierra la puerta y se va a su habitacion*/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Lenka: *sonrojada y triste* el me vio con alguien mas... pero Rinto... no se que hacer/p 


End file.
